


men när du strippar och klär av dig är det samma grej

by vinterdrog



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Genderswap, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterdrog/pseuds/vinterdrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://tsn-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/10450.html?thread=20396754#t20396754">this</a> prompt on the tsn kinkmeme: <i>Mark's underwear drawer normally contains boyshorts and cotton sports bras, but apparently sexy underwear is a thing, so she's picking Eduardo up from the airport with lace and underwire under her hoodie and jeans, dammit. Bonus points for Sean trying to give her advice (and Mark being LOLNO), and for Mark being kind of scrawny and small-boobed and ghost-pale, but Wardo thinks she's beautiful anyways.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	men när du strippar och klär av dig är det samma grej

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Veronica Maggio's _Inga kläder_. Translation ~ _but when you strip and undress it's all the same_

“Who are you and what have you done with Mark?” Mark flinches and cmd+q:s out of the browser on reflex. Sean is standing behind her and she knows he saw what she did, but she tries to ignore it. 

“What do you want?” she asks, rubbing a hand over her face. 

“Are you buying underwear for Eduardo?” Sean asks, totally not caring about Mark’s ignorance. 

“No. Why would I do that?” 

“I don’t know, why else would you be browsing the men’s underwear section on Macy’s?” 

Mark raises her eyebrow. 

“Because _I_ need new underwear?” she counters. Sean stares at her, mouth agape. 

“Are you...” he falters, and sits himself down on the couch. “Are you serious?” he asks, sounding like she just told him he’s the father of five kids all over California. 

“What?” she asks. “Am I serious about buying underwear?” 

“No, I’m... you... Are you wearing men’s underwear, Mark?” 

“Sean, why are you asking me this? Go away, I need to work.” 

“You were browsing for clothes when I got here, you don’t have to work.” 

“Well, I need to work now, _go away_.” She puts her headphones on, hoping he’ll get the hint. 

He doesn’t. 

“Do Eduardo and you have sex at all?” he asks. Mark tries to ignore him. “Or, like, does he get here, and when you undress, he just wants to cuddle instead, when you want sex? 

“Does he ask you to strip in the bathroom? Does he close his eyes? Mark, I know you don’t have the - hm, how do I put this - _girliest_ assets, but you do know that there’s nothing wrong with showing off what you actually _do_ have, don’t you? I mean, I’m sure you’re - uh - decent in bed and all, but it’s not as if it’ll get _worse_ if Eduardo has _something_ to rest his eyes on. Well, he probably thinks your white perky ass is---” 

“Oh my God Sean _shut up_!” Mark shouts and tears her headphones off again to glare at him. “I swear to God, if you do not shut up and get out I will have you banned from this building for a month and I will _hire new guards_ who you don’t know, and who don’t know you.” Sean holds his hands up in defense and stands up. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll go. But just... think about it. I’m sure your boy appreciates a nice wrapping as much as the next guy, so even if you’re good, it can be better.” 

“ _Go. Away._ ”

* * *

Eduardo Skypes her, later, when she’s home and fresh out of the shower and he’s having lunch at his office. Mid-call he asks her to put on pants, because apparently it’s distracting to see your girlfriend in only a t-shirt and underwear when you’re having lunch. Mark does as he asks, but can’t help but wonder if he’d ask her the same thing if she’d been dressed in some lacy thing. Probably, because that would’ve showed off way too much pale ugly skin for _anyone_ to be comfortable. 

If Eduardo notices she’s more distant than usual, he doesn’t say anything. He goes on about his day, as usual, and asks her questions, that she answers, as usual. She asks about his day, too, but her mind is reeling with that Sean told her. She needs new underwear, that’s why she was on Macy’s at all, but she’d just been browsing the men’s section as usual because that’s what she _wears_. She’s never been a fan of panties, and it’s not like she has a rack that needs support with balconettes and underwires and... things. She has a couple of sports bras that do their job fine. And Eduardo, seriously, Eduardo looks at her as if she’s the eight wonder of the world, even now, when she’s on his laptop screen in sweatpants and a ratty old t-shirt and shower tousled hair. But she still wonders if she can be better, if he wants her better. Prettier. _Whatever._

She resizes Eduardo’s Skype window and goes to Victoria’s Secret. She takes care of her facial expression as not to make Eduardo worry, but she still interrupts him mid-sentence when she asks 

“When are you coming over next time?” He frowns, she’s usually not the one to ask, but he answers 

“Next weekend, if that’s alright? Why?” Mark shrugs. 

“Just... I miss you.” It’s a little out of character, but it’s definitely not a lie, and Eduardo seems to sense that because he smiles even though he’s obviously surprised. 

“I miss you too. But yeah, next weekend. I might take a few extra days off. Or are you doing anything major at Facebook? Will you be home at all?” Mark thinks about it, but the next big update isn’t scheduled until next month, so 

“It’s fine, we don’t... there’s nothing major.” 

“Good.”

* * *

Mark actually considers asking Sean for help, and then she stands in the shower for half an hour because she just imagined Sean helping her pick out underwear and _ew_. She turns to the measurement guide on the web page instead, and since she’s not that equipped, it’s not hard to find something that should fit. She steers clear of the push ups, and when she’s finally down to a few acceptable models, she just have to pick colors. White is out of the question, and she decides that black will make her look too pale, but as for the colors in between... She’s had blue dresses on almost every occasion that requires a dress, but she hasn’t picked them out by herself and she doesn’t know if it’s a Facebook thing or a “these are your colors” thing. But, she figures they wouldn’t put her in something unflattering, so in the end, she settles on one light blue and one dark red bra, both complete with lace panties. Then she bulk orders some standard all cotton panties too, just for the sake of it, and a normal bra now that she has a size. The chances that she’ll use it are slim to none, but it’s not like money is an issue, and Paul, Chris’ replacement, has been nagging her about looking more _sophisticated_ or whatever for board meetings (and he’s been telling Dustin, too, so it’s not because she’s a girl). Now she’ll at least have options.

* * *

The package arrives the day before Eduardo’s due, but Mark doesn’t really have the time to try them, so she just puts them on before going to work on friday, and that turns out to be a really bad idea. 

She’s used to her underwear being soft-washed and loose fitting, and for her bras to just, like, be there and do their thing, but _this shit_? It _itches_. She nearly drives off the road on her way to work because she scratches her side where the red lace is rubbing against her skin, and the panties feel weird between her legs when she walks. 

She gets weird looks all through the day, but she just glares in return. She’s the CEO, she’s allowed to walk funny. 

Eventually she manages to forget about it, for a few hours at least, but when she’s on her way to the airport she’s reminded again and god dammit she’s never wearing this shit ever again. 

She arrives just when the plane lands, and catching Eduardo like this is one of her favourite things. He always looks tired when he gets off the place because he never sleeps, and his clothes are usually casual and wrinkled, but he always, always brightens when his eyes land on Mark. She’s balancing on the outside of her feet this time, hands deep in her pockets, all pent up with nervous energy. She spots Eduardo before he sees her, and he’s a fine as ever. He looks tired and weary, but when he sees her he smiles wide and eyes her appreciatively. Mark is wearing jeans that actually has some sort of fit, and a right-sized hoodie, because they were the cleanest things she could find in her hurry this morning, and Eduardo says 

“Hi. You look good,” and then he hugs her close. “I’ve missed you,” he mumbles into her hair, and she hugs him back around his waist and says 

“I’ve missed you too,” into his chest, because it’s true. 

He drags his hand across her back when they make their way through the airport and she stiffens a bit when his hand slides over where the bra strap is, but he doesn’t seem to notice either the strap or her stiffening, because he only settles his hand on the small of her back as he always does, and says nothing. 

When they’re finally home, she’s starting to regret this whole lingerie thing. It suddenly feels extremely silly. Eduardo circles around her when they make dinner in the kitchen, touches her hips, kisses her neck, nudges her shoulder. It’s domestic, they’re domestic, and how could her choice of underwear ever affect this? Mark loves Eduardo, and she’s pretty sure he loves her too, because he’s _said_ it, and that probably means he means it, and that doesn’t change because she’s wearing dark red lace instead of cotton boxers. 

They eat by the kitchen table, and she’s actually considering going upstairs to change out of these ridiculous garments before they settle on the couch, but Eduardo grabs her and kisses her deeply and steers her towards the living room and that’s that. They put on _Transformers_ and Eduardo throws his arm around Mark’s shoulders and she cuddles up against his side. Everything is fine and as it always is, or at least Mark thinks it is, but then Eduardo pauses the movie and turns to look at her. 

“Okay, what’s the matter with you?” he asks. Mark frowns. 

“What?” she asks, because, what? 

“You’re all... fidgety,” Eduardo says and gestures towards her. “You’ve been like this all night. Usually I have to check if you’ve fallen asleep, but now you won’t stop moving.” 

Okay, so, maybe twisting and turning to make the goddamn lace itch less had managed to become an unconscious habit during the day. 

“It’s nothing,” she mutters, not looking at him. She still plans to sneak away into the bathroom before bed and divest of the lace. Surprise nakedness somehow feels better than surprise lingerie. 

“Are you sure?” Eduardo asks, not really believing her. She nods, but she still doesn’t look at him, but he doesn’t say anything else and he presses play on the remote again and settles back onto the couch, so Mark figures it’s fine. 

Her plan to change in the bathroom fails though, much because of the same reason as before. Eduardo has been kissing her neck during the last ten minutes of the movie, and when it ends her body is tingling. Eduardo breaks off to turn off the TV and DVD and then he stands and motions for her to follow. They drag themselves up the stairs and once they’re up Eduardo presses her against the nearest flat surface and kisses her deeply. 

“I’ve missed you,” he says when they finally break away. He kisses her again. “I’ve missed this.” 

Marks fingers are already undoing the buttons of his shirt and she nods and mumbles _me too_ between kisses. They make it into the bedroom and Mark undoes the last button before she pushes Eduardo’s shirt off his shoulders. Her boyfriend is really fucking gorgeous. She kisses gently across his clavicle, and he whines low in his throat and tugs at the bottom of her hoodie. She raises her arms without a second thought, and in one move he tugs off her t-shirt and hoodie and she’s left in... the bra. 

Eduardo stares at her for so long that she has to cross her arms across her chest. That makes his head snap up to glance at her face, before looking down again. 

“Oh my god, Mark,” he breathes. 

“I know it’s silly,” she mutters, “but I thought---” Eduardo interrupts her with a kiss. 

“This is not silly,” he says, firmly. “This is hot, and dead sexy, and...” he works open the button of her fly as he talks, and pushes her jeans down enough to see that yes, she’s wearing matching panties. “Oh my god,” he repeats. He runs his hands along the sides of her body, and then without warning he pushes her back against the bed until her knees give out and she falls backwards on the unmade bedding. 

He looks at her while he unbuttons his own pants. He steps out of them, and when he’s down to just his boxer-briefs he drags her jeans off all the way and throws them on the floor. Then he just stands there, between her legs, staring at her, until she starts to squirm. 

“Wardo...” He motions for her to back up on the bed, and then he straddles her and sits down on her thighs. He’s hard, and they haven’t even _done_ anything yet. 

On some level, Mark can understand why he’s staring at her. She understands that there is some sort of appeal in dark red lace against pale skin, and the bra _does_ make her boobs look bigger, and she never met a straight boy who wasn’t into boobs, but she just... doesn’t _get_ it. It’s just her body, it’s just underwear. She opens her mouth to say as much, but Eduardo seems to take that as an invite, and bends down to kiss her instead. Oh well. 

He doesn’t stop, though. When they break for air, he continues to place kisses along her jaw, under her ears, on her neck. When she starts to squirm (because Eduardo’s _mouth_ , seriously), he grabs her wrists and pins them down on either side of her head, without stopping. 

He licks along the edge of her bra and her hips thrust up against him because hel _lo_ that area is apparently extremely sensitive and how did she not know that? She can feel his smile against her skin and she opens her mouth to snap at him and say something about elbows and that area behind his knees, but he mumbles 

“Shh, don’t say anything” softly against her breasts, and she complies. 

It’s like he’s on a mission to kiss every inch of her skin and his cock has been brushing against her crotch for a few minutes when he _finally_ reaches the edge of her panties. The skin on her upper body is sensitive, he hasn’t had time to shave since yesterday and his stumble has been scratching, but in a pain/pleasure way that Mark is kind of annoyed with herself for liking. 

He scoots further back on her legs, still holding them together with his thighs so she can’t spread her legs, and he’s _evil_. 

“Wardo...” He grins up at her, wickedly, and sticks his tongue in under the elastic band of her panties. He doesn’t try to bite them off or anything, he’s just fucking _teasing_. She struggles against his grip on her wrists and he finally lets up. She grabs his shoulders and drags him up so she can kiss him, hard. He kisses her back and lets his hand sneak back down between them. He strokes her lightly through her panties and alright, Mark has to admit that there are some benefits of wearing these things because neither of them have ever really bothered with touching her through her usual underwear but this is _nice_. He can feel her wetness through the lace and she gasps at the same time as his cock twitches against her thigh and _okay_ , she might wear these again. 

He presses his fingers harder against her and swallows her moans and this is _good_ but she needs _more_. She pushes gently against his shoulders, hoping he’ll get the hint, and he does. It’s not hard to convince him, he _likes_ this, and Mark is certainly not complaining about that. He licks her through the lace and _okay_ , she is _definitely_ wearing these again, no matter how weird they feel when she walks. It quickly becomes not enough, though, and she breathes 

“Wardo”, and he gets it. He sits back on his heels and pulls her panties off very gently, stroking her legs at the same time. He presses kisses to the inside of her thigh and then he dives back in, quickly, and Mark can’t help but buck up against his mouth. He places his arm across her hips to hold her down and pulls of every trick he knows. If Mark’s skin is sore from his stubble, it is definitely not a disadvantage when he’s eating her out and he _knows_ this and Eduardo is seriously _so fucking evil_. 

He slides two fingers inside her effortlessly and the veins on the arm across her hips stand out when he has to tighten his grip to hold her down. 

“ _Easy_ ,” he breathes, and slides his tongue in along with his fingers and Mark really wants to snap at him but she’s _a bit_ preoccupied with floating on clouds to be able to come up with something witty. When his nose brushes against her clit she can’t take it anymore and she tangles her hands in his hair and moans 

“ _Fuck_ Wardo, just, _fuck me_ , please, I,” and he interrupts her with a kiss before she can beg even more. She can taste herself, and while it’s not a turnoff it’s not a turn _on_ , but Eduardo’s kisses are, so, she kisses back. He sits up and takes off his boxer-briefs and his cock jumps up _and he is so hard for her like this_. He lays down on her, his body pressed against her from top to toe, and he kisses her deeply while sliding his cock against her wet opening. She tries to push up against him, but he’s heavier than she’s strong, so she can’t, but Eduardo feels her trying and takes pity on her and slides inside and it’s been a while, but it is still _so good_. 

Mark wraps her arms around Eduardo’s neck and holds him close and there’s not any real force in his thrusts like this but she just needs him close for a while, as close as he can get. She wraps her legs around his and he buries his face in her neck and breathes hot and wet against her skin. 

“ _Fuck_ , Mark, you are so _ridiculously_ hot,” and then he raises himself up on his hands and eyes her chest where her breasts are still on full display in dark red lace and he thrusts deeper, harder and Mark’s eyes flutter shut. She unwraps one of her arms and slides it down to stroke herself and Eduardo fucks her even deeper. It doesn’t take him long to come, he’s too worked up to make it last, but Mark is so close when he pulls out that she actually _whines_. 

“Nngh, no, _Wardo_ , please, just,” and she’s rubbing herself frantically and then his fingers slides back inside her. She’s wet with juices and saliva and his come and his fingers are freakishly long but Mark is _so not complaining_ and his thumb is rubbing against her clit, along with her fingers, because she can’t stop, not now, she’s _so close_ and _just that spot right there and just_

“FUCK!” and Eduardo thrusts his fingers in as deep as he possibly can and she is _coming so hard_ and _god_ this is _insane_. 

She is still gasping for breath when Eduardo slowly withdraws his fingers and wipes his hand off on the sheets. He wraps his arm around her to hold her close and whispers 

“I love you” into her hair. She’s too worn out to even roll her eyes at him so she just settles with burrowing her face deeper into his shoulder. 

A few minutes later she starts to shiver when the sweat on her body has cooled down too much, and she sits up to reach for Eduardo’s abandoned underwear. He snatches them away before she can reach them though, and hands her her red panties instead. 

“Please?” he asks, and she sighs, but puts them back on. He pulls on his, too, and they lay down on the bed again and drag the covers up over them. Mark is on her back and Eduardo is on his side with one leg slung over her hips, a position that probably should be weird but isn’t, and his fingers are ghosting over the fabric on the side of her chest. 

“Where did you get these?” he asks, quietly. Marks eyes are closed, and she doesn’t bother opening them to reply 

“I bought them, Wardo,” with a dry voice. He kisses her jaw, and says 

“That’s not what I... _Why_ did you get them, then?” Mark shrugs. This is where it gets embarrassing. She should have known that Eduardo would ask, but she didn’t really think this through, and here they are. Eduardo sighs. 

“You don’t like them?” she asks. 

“ _Like them_?” Eduardo repeats, a little too loudly for being so close to her ear. She winces, and he lowers his tone. “Mark, that was the best sex we’ve had in _months_ , of course I _like_ them, I’m not blind!” 

“So why do you---” 

“Because they’re not _you_ , you know? I like them, I _love_ them, I love _you_ , but... it’s not a new _thing_ , is it? You’re not gonna wear these all the time?” 

“That would be highly unhygienic, Wardo.” 

“Mark...” 

“I have... more. Another one, like this. Different color. And a couple of... normal ones. Do you... should I send them back?” Her eyes are open now, but she doesn’t look at him. 

“ _No_. No, don’t... send them back. They’re... you look really, really good in them, Mark. But you’re not really comfortable in them, are you?” She shrugs again. She’s not, really, but if this is her reward for wearing them... Eduardo puts his fingers under the elastic band on the side of her bra and strokes her skin there lightly. 

“I think you’re hot when you’re in sweatpants and hoodies”, he says. “You have to know that. If this is... This was for me, wasn’t it?” Mark doesn’t answer, but Eduardo knows it is, because he knows _her_. He kisses her jaw again, and moves up to kiss her on the mouth. 

“I love you. And this was a really, _really_ nice surprise. But I think you’re dead hot in your boyshorts too, so... don’t do this for me. Not if you don’t want to.” Mark looks at him. 

“I want to,” she says, because she does. “Not... all the time. But, sometimes. Like this.” Not wear it at work, though. But home. Or when she goes to Singapore. Eduardo smiles fondly. 

“Okay,” he says, and nuzzles her neck. 

“Okay,” she says, and tangles her hand in his hair. They fall asleep like that, and when Mark wakes some hours later with the underwire pressing uncomfortably against her breasts she goes up and changes into a threadbare t-shirt. She stares at her dresser for a few seconds, before quickly changing her panties for a pair of boxers. Eduardo drags her close the moment she gets into bed, his hand going in under her shirt almost unconsciously. 

“Mm skin,” he mumbles and she feels his lips curving into a smile against her neck and yeah, okay, this is good, too.


End file.
